


Monster High

by DiaryofaWimpyChick (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Basically everyone is a monster including eren, F/F, F/M, He Just Doesn't Know It Yet, M/M, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Werewolf Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DiaryofaWimpyChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fashion forward vampires, scholarly zombies, jerk-face centaurs, ravenous ghosts...</p><p>Meet the ghoul kids.</p><p>Eren Yeager is seemingly ripped away from everything he's ever known in the bustling city of New York when his parents separate and he's forced to move to Trost, South Carolina. From the never-ending rain to the dreary skies, Eren just knew his life was over. It isn't until he transfers to Trost High and pick up a few freakishly new friends along the way that he realizes that maybe everything isn't exactly the way he thought it was, including his own true identity.</p><p>Eren never realized that freaky could be so FUN. </p><p>(Basically, the AU where Eren goes to a school full of monsters and in the process finds out he's one as well.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster High

**Author's Note:**

> First story! So, obviously this is inspired by the wonderfully fabulous book written by Lisi Harrison, Monster High. Honestly, it's the best. Anyhow, I feel as though you can never get tired of vampire/werewolf AU'S (Even if Twilight did kinda suck) so I gave it a shot. Hope you like it!

A mysterious looking woman crept down the hallway of a large and quiet estate. The mansion was mostly empty, aside from her and the two unfortunate souls that she’d made her targets. It was early in the morning, but the light had not given way to the effervescent moon just yet, as if the sun was waiting just until after the woman had successfully executed her attack to show itself. In her hand was her lethal weapon of choice, the exact object that would be aiding her in her plan.

 

With her ghostly pale skin, shiny, silky, and smooth as if the woman hadn’t aged a day since her teenage years, which were far and long gone, the woman could be considered quite attractive. Her tiny body, thin yet toned, curved in and out at just the right angles, giving her an hour-glass shape. Her face was narrowly-rounded with sharp and defined features that could put any so-called ‘supermodel’ to shame. Her eyes were oval-shaped and oddly colored, gray to be exact, a gray in which resembled a hazy fog on a rainy day. Her raven locks were cut into the shape of a short bob stopping just short of her petite shoulders, the tresses bouncing with every daunting step she took. Dressed in her usual all black attire, from head to toe, she was…stunning.

 

She’d reached her destination.

 

In front of her stood a large and heavy wooden door, the sleeping chambers of her next two unsuspecting victims. Her victims were young, technically children, and as she quietly tipped the door open and peered inside, she found that they were sleeping soundly and peacefully.

 

 

She’d planned this out for weeks, and there was no turning back now. What needed to be done, was to be done.

 

The room was dark with the blinds over the large panel window closed, but a murky shadow slipped through the cracks creating an overcast effect. The room was tidy, not a single speck of dust, a single string of cobweb, or a peck of crumb anywhere in sight. The place was quite typical, a wardrobe here, a vanity there. The most eye-catching thing in the room was the single far wall holding shelves from the top to the bottom, filled from left to right with hundreds and hundreds of books. _Shakespeare, Harper Lee, Moby Dick_ …just name it, they had it. Amidst all of these things lied two occupied beds, encompassing her main attractions.

 

Side-by-side they slept, in beds only a foot apart from one another. One female and one male, they looked strikingly similar, but that wasn’t an abnormal thing for twins. The girl had straight raven locks that resembled that of her intruders’, her hair stopping just short of her chin, the girl’s face soft and delicate while asleep. It was obvious that she was a wild sleeper, with one leg hanging over the side of the bed and her covers kicked messily to the floor. She snored loudly, and it was at that moment that the woman in the room wondered just how the boy could sleep so soundly through the racket. Seeing a part of her leg sticking out from under the sheets, the woman deciphered out that the girl wore nothing but a plain, oversized t-shirt to bed.

 

The boy was a different story. He slept on his back with his hands clasped and resting comfortably on his stomach, straight as an arrow and not a single sheet out of place. He slept shirtless, his pale and muscled chest peeking out from underneath his comforter. Substantially contrasting to his youthful appearance, he looked annoyed and bothered whilst asleep with his eyebrows deeply furrowed, as if the expression was something he wore on a daily basis and just came natural to him. He was obviously thinner than his sister, possibly even shorter, although it was hard to tell with the covers obscuring the woman’s view. From the front, his straight and dark hair was parted neatly down the middle, stopping a little below his ears. The tresses were shaved short in the back in the style of an undercut.

 

A single beep resonated around the room from an overhead clock, signaling that it was exactly 7 A.M.

 

It was time.

 

Creeping stealthily towards the boy, the woman stood over him while he lied in bed, her black shadow reflecting off of his body. She looked down upon him with a creepy smile, two abnormally pointy front teeth becoming exposed in process. A nimble finger of hers reached out to brush away a single piece of hair away from the boy’s face. Opening her mouth as wide as possible, she leant closer down towards his neck, breathing against his ear.

 

She raised her weapon up high above her head before using all of her strength to lower it down at a lightening pace towards his body until-

 

_Screeeeeeeeeeech!_

“HAPPY 160TH BIRTHDAY!” She yelled into his ear, the boy’s eyes flying open in alarm before he proceeded to fall out of bed. The bullhorn that had once been an inch above his face was now discarded on the floor as the woman laughed until her stomach hurt at the boy’s startled reaction. He glared up at her before standing up and dusting himself off.

 

“Seriously, mom? Trying to give your son a heart attack so he can die on his own bitrthday? Real classy.” He said agitatedly, snatching a shirt from his a nearby drawer and throwing it over his head before proceeding to turn on the light. There was no point in Levi resuming his once peaceful slumber since he’d have to get up soon anyway in order to get ready for school. His mother had tears in her eyes and was clutching at her stomach as if her life depended upon it.

 

“L-Levi, sweetie, first of all, vampires can’t have heart attacks. T-the lack of a heart is apart o-of the whole ‘vampire’ thing,” She stuttered out some of her words, trying to even her breathing from her laugh-fest. “Secondly, I’ve done this _every_ year for the past 160 years since you and Mikasa were born. Damn, I’d expect you to be anticipating it by now.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes, taking a look at his still peacefully snoring sister. She’d always been a heavy sleeper. Hell, that girl could probably sleep through an avalanche. Levi grabbed a pillow from off of his bed and chucked it straight at his sister’s face before the pillow bounced off her nose and plunked to the floor. She awoke startled, popping up into a sitting position as she looked at her surroundings almost frantically with her naturally narrow eyes comically widened. Locks of her hair was strewn in all types of odd positions on top of her head. It wasn’t until she saw the snickers coming from both her brother and mother that her face returned to its neutral expression, the flush of her cheeks giving away how she truly felt. Levi snorted at Mikasa’s embarrassment before turning to his mother with furrowed brows.

 

“Where’s dad? I thought he was supposed to be back from his trip to Spain by now.” Levi talked as he got ready, strutting over to the seemingly plain bookcase before he pulled a brown book back by its spine, the bookcase suddenly swinging around to reveal no longer a shelf full of books but instead a large walk-in closet. He dabbled through the hangers that held up the mostly black-and-white attire, grumbling to himself quietly as he settled for a short sleeved white button down and a black vest. He noticed that his mother had gone silent.

 

“Your father…He ran into some trouble, the old hoot. He promised that he’d be back to celebrate you and your sister’s birthday, and you and I both know that he never goes back on his promises.”

 

Levi turned around, clothes in hand, and analyzed his mother. Their faces were just alike, stoic and calm when necessary and never giving away details. After a moment he turned away, heading towards the bathroom.

 

“Breakfast will be warmed up soon enough. Hurry along!” With that, Levi’s mother turned around and strutted out the room, giving one last loud blow of the horn in order to wake Mikasa back up, who’d fallen back asleep. She woke up suddenly, tumbling out of bed and onto the floor, landing with a pained groan. Levi couldn’t help but snort as he shut the bathroom door.

 

***

It took eleven hours to drive from the bustling and always-lively city of New York to the Snoozeville and dreary Trost, South Carolina. Eren’s initial excitement out of making the ride into a makeshift road trip quickly turned sour after receiving several cramps in both his neck and legs.

 

_“Are we there yet?”_

_“Can we stop for food? I’m 2.5 seconds away from eating this seat cushion.”_

_“MOM, WATCH OUUUUUT! Oh, never mind, it was just a soda can. Thought it was a squirrel.”_

 

Carla, Eren’s mother who’d been the designated driver of the duo’s somewhat beat-up ’97 Cadillac for the entirety of the trip, was about to lose her mind if she had to put up with anymore of her son’s whining. She loved the 16 year old ball of energy to bits and pieces, but she was cranky, tired, and starving, and Eren’s voice was making it worse.

 

“This town is dull. Gray. Boring. A drab. Dreary. I mean, it’s been raining ever since we crossed the South Carolinian border, the sun doesn’t even like this place. I, for one, think that we should just turn around and-“

 

“Jesus, I get it!” Carla snapped, her hands gripping the worn out steering wheel hard enough for the blood to rush to her hands. Speeding down the highway, she glanced into the rearview mirror, seeing the same pout on Eren’s face that he’d had ever since he was a toddler every time he didn’t get his way. Carla’s shoulders relaxed, her hands going slack as she slowly calmed herself.

 

“Honey, I know that this is hard. I know that this whole situation between your father and I hasn’t been easy on you, and I’m sorry for that. But, we need a fresh start. _I_ need a fresh start. And, being the amazing young adult that you are, I know that you will make the best out of this, not only for you but for me as well. Just give it some time, ok?”

 

Eren met his mother’s gaze in the mirror, sea green eyes meeting brown. Apart from the eyes, they were the splitting image of one another. Carla had naturally straight brown hair, stopping right below her shoulder blades when she let it down. Between her tanned skin, long eyelashes, warm smiles and twinkling eyes, she looked as if she wasn’t a day past 30, even if 30 was far and long gone for her. Eren had inherited her good looks, his chestnut hair scrawled messily on top of his head. Thick lashes fluttered over his gorgeously wide odd-colored eyes, and although as thin as his petite mother, he was lean, years of sports helping him build up a healthy and fit figure.

 

“Sorry. It’s just…I’m gonna miss home. My friends. Our family. Dad…”

 

Carla cringed at the mention of the father of her child. Grisha was a topic that she was doing her very best to stay away from. Though, she knew how close he and Eren were, and felt a twinge of guilt from ripping Eren away from him.

 

Then, she remembered what Grisha had did. It all came flooding back to her, his cruel and sadistic ways. Everything he’d done to her was something she could forget, forgive him for even. But, the moment that Grisha had messed with her son was when she knew she had to get Eren as far away as possible. She knew that she would have to let Eren figure it out on his own with people of his own kind. She had to protect him.

 

Even if it meant losing her son’s trust in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> So, any and all criticism, reviews, comments, and concerns are appreciated. Your thoughts would mean the world to me, so don't be afraid to leave a review! Oh, and kudos are awesome as well, hehe. Adios!


End file.
